Ninja Steel (metal)
The Ninja Steel is a unique metal alloy that can be used to make new Power Stars. ninjasteelsteel.jpg|Pieces of Ninja Steel ninjasteelknock.jpg|Dane removing Ninja Steel from the Ninja Nexus Star ninjasteelforge.jpg|Dane forging with Ninja Steel ninjasteelsmith.jpg|Dane forging throwing stars History While the Ninja Steel's ultimate origins remain unknown, it first came to Earth as a metallic crust encasing the Ninja Nexus Prism. This shell was chipped off by Dane Romero, who began forging a portion of the steel into new throwing stars. When Galvanax came after the Ninja Nexus Prism, Dane stored the steel in a metal tin, which he entrusted to his son Aiden. Ten years later, Brody and his new friends Preston and Sarah returned to Brody's home to find both Aiden and the steel gone and discovered a photograph indicating that the Ninja Steel had been hidden within a trophy won by Dane years before, which was on display at Summer Cove High School. With the aid of Mick, Calvin and Haley, Brody was able to retrieve the trophy and its steel, which was also being sought by Galvanax and his minions, and protected it from Ripperat. During the fight, when Ripperat had grown into a giant, Mick tossed some of the throwing stars from the trophy into the Ninja Nexus Prism, which transformed them into five new Power Stars that would allow the Rangers to summon their zords. Brody later began using the remaining steel to forge more throwing stars. When Mick tossed one into the Ninja Nexus Prism, it became the first of five Element Stars. While Brody and Calvin were off trying to learn how to drive a motorcycle, Mick and Redbot continued forging more throwing stars from the steel, only to be interrupted by Calvin returning and telling them the other Rangers had been captured by the monster Tangleweb. A vision of Calvin's motorcycle subsequently appeared in the Ninja Nexus Prism, so Mick gave one of the stars he'd made to Calvin, who threw it into the Prism, which transformed it into a new Ninja Power Star for him. Soon afterward, Calvin willingly let himself be sucked into Tangleweb's vortex form and combined the new Star with his motorcycle, turning it into the first Mega Morph Cycle. After Tangleweb grew into a giant, the Prism showed Mick and Redbot the image of an elephant, and Mick threw another star into it to create the Rumble Tusk Zord Star, which he sent to Brody to help in their fight. Mick continued to make more throwing stars. When a vision of the Astro Zord appeared in the Ninja Nexus Prism, Mick threw one of the stars into it, creating the Astro Zord Star. It was later revealed that there was only enough Ninja Steel left in the trophy to create two more throwing stars. By throwing them into the Ninja Nexus Prism, Mick created first the Lion Fire Power Star, which fused with Princess Viera's armor to enable Brody to summon the Lion Fire Armor, and then the Lion Fire Zord Star, which merged with the princess's Lion Ship to transform it into a Zord. The Ninja Nexus Prism later gave them a vision of a combination of all three Megazords, but it would require a new Ninja Star to enable the combination. Mick subsequently told them there was a single piece of Ninja Steel left, and that if they needed new Ninja Stars after this, they would have to melt down old ones to get the steel. However, Mick also told them he was working on scanning the universe to find more Ninja Steel. After Mick supercharged the star with the device Sarah's mother had built, Sarah threw it into the Ninja Nexus Prism. Later, during the team's zord battle with Forcefear, the star emerged as the Ninja Ultra Star. Soon after, Mick and Redbot detected an asteroid of Ninja Steel passing through their solar system. Not long after Forcefear's destruction, Victor and Monty inadvertently stole the majority of the Ninja Stars via a large magnet they had built. Galvanax subsequently captured the pair, their magnet and the Stars. Under Madame Odius's command, they built a massive Mega Magnet aboard the Warrior Dome Ship, which they believed Madame Odius would use against Galvanax, though they were horrified when they found out she was planning to use it against the Power Rangers as well. Later, after all eight Rangers were together, Galvanax melted down all the Ninja Stars and drank it to empower himself. After he grew into a giant, Madame Odius attempted to use the Mega Magnet to steal the Ninja Steel from Galvanax, but while it slowed Galvanax for a short time, her plan was thwarted when the magnet instead attracted the asteroid that Mick and Redbot had detected earlier, crashing it into the Warrior Dome Ship and sending it flying away into space. The asteroid was still embedded in the ship when Madame Odius got back to her feet later. Characteristics The Ninja Steel's chemical composition is very unique that the metallic material itself can be reused to make Ninja Power Stars from scratch. According to Mick, legend has it that the Ninja Steel can magnify a person's truest desires. In Preston's case, it worked with his desire to perform magic and let him, after a time, develop real magical powers. The Ninja Steel can empower the one who drinks the melted metal as Galvanax melted down Power Stars to drink it up, causing him to have enhanced strength, durability and a new move called Claws of Darkness. Notes *It is unknown why the Rangers and Mick would believe there to be more Ninja Steel out there, considering that it is the metallic crust of the Ninja Nexus Prism, even stated to be unstable without the Prism's power in the finale. Thus, it would be odd for Ninja Steel to exist away from the Prism. **While Ninja Super Steel has similar characteristics the two metals are separate though this may attribute to why Mick mistook the asteroid's contents for Ninja Steel. **These similarities still cannot explain Mick and the Rangers' optimism to find more Ninja Steel in space. Category:Artifacts Category:Super Ninja Steel